


Sweet Treat

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Jester having the best time eating out Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: A short drabble that I had in mind where Jester just gets to have all the joy of eating Beau out eagerly.  Like that is about it, thus it is just a short thing.  Honestly, I love these three together and needed more of them.





	Sweet Treat

“Jessy, Jester, how did you- OH, right there, gods don’t stop.”

Said tiefling grinned against the wetness, hot and dark blue tongue buried deep inside of the writhing and moaning Beau. Jester thought the other looked so beautiful, well she always was beautiful all the time, like this. Her back against Yasha’s board chest, knees pulled up and open wide, and skin flushed darker from arousal as Jester continued eating her out.

Which, she didn’t stop, as she was pleaded to not to.

“Mm, oh  _ Beau _ ~,” Jester moaned out, getting a reverb of a louder moan from the human since Jester hadn’t moved her mouth from the other’s clit, “you taste so good. Like, super good.” Her tongue continued to dart out, moving against and between the wet folds, before she slipped it lower and teased it back against the other’s entrance. She could faintly see Yasha having to hold Beau’s arms to keep her from just absolutely launching herself off the bed as Jester’s tongue reentered her and seemingly knew just how to make her nearly jumping out of her skin.

A lot of it was just seeing Beau’s reactions and continued doing what really got her going, instead of actually having done this before. But Jester wanted to make both of them happy, though she had been a little more eager to get a taste of the monk first.

Trembling hands clutched at Jester’s hair, tugging a bit that made her whine a bit and tilt up to look, “Beau, no pulling my hair.”

Instantly, those hands let go and began petting the dark blue locks instead. While doing so, Beau apologized over and over again, “Sorry, sorry.”

Once satisfied with such apologies and making soft noises from enjoying the petting, Jester went back to work on the human as though it was her only goal in life. Which, right now, it was very important to her. To make Beau feel so very good right now.

“Now, you just enjoy yourself,” Jester cooed out, licking up a long stripe between the folds, feeling Beau’s thighs tremble and jerk outwards as her whole body shook. Jester would have never thought that Beau was just so, so “wiggly” during all of this. It amused her, but more in the “so cute to see her shake and wiggle and her cries and moans” than actually something that was a joke.

“I am, oh gods,” Beau moaned out, heading tilted back and resting on one of Yasha’s broad shoulders, “Jester I am.” There was no denying that she was with her voice sounding like that and her whole body reacting. 

Jester continued, moving her tongue and teasing spots that really got a strong reaction out of Beau. She was just so sensitive to every little touch and lick. Jester massaged her thumbs holding up Beau’s thigh into the muscles, feeling another shudder pass through them as she dipped back lower and resumed diving her tongue deep inside.

“I think she is really enjoying herself,” Yasha’s soft voice added in, getting an agreeing moan from Beau before it was swallowed up when she found her lips being covered by Yasha’s. The barbarian had reached up to turn Beau’s chin towards her, kissing her and swallowing down the moaning that bobbed up from her throat. Of course, that didn’t mean she didn’t let some of them out, teasing them out mostly for Jester’s sake, who loved hearing them. Yasha's other hand fit itself around one of Beau's exposed breasts, massaged the softness and occasionally pinching the perky nipple for a delightful sound against her lips.

Jester’s eyes focused up on the two making out, and her tongue continued to dart in and lap up Beau like a sweet treat. That’s how the tiefling thought of this, enjoying a treat from someone who she admired and definitely would call cute if the other wouldn’t outright deny it quickly. She began to giggle at the thought, which earned her another squirming and muffled moaning from Beau.

But it was time for the grand finale, Jester thought as she slipped one of her hands free of Beau’s thighs and move it between them and just above her nose. There she began to rub at Beau’s clit, circular movements before teases. It would have been hard for anyone in Beau's position, sandwiched between the two other women and being loved on by both, to fight off the rising tide of orgasm. Which was why Beau wasn't able to. 

Both that and her tongue, still teasing her entrance and darting inside, got the monk to seize up, back arching, before not even Yasha could stop the moans of climax from spilling free from Beau’s lips.  Even Jester moaned when she spilled all over her chin, still licking it up as Beau continue to moan and shake. She wanted to make sure that Beau really felt all that she could receive before allowing her some rest.

Especially since Yasha was next for her now, grinning to herself as she lapped up some of the remaining wetness from her chin and grinning up at the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
